An Evening Stroll
by Still Waters
Summary: Some of us just don't enjoy parties so much. Sometimes, a twosome is more fun.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was working on "Risks" (Please read and review if you haven't), trying to get Nick and Maria to make up, when Steve wandered into my head. 'You know, I'd be a pretty good match for her, too,' he told me. 'Yes, but I'm working on a story with her and Nick and I'm not really interested in writing a triangle.' 'You don't have to write a triangle, you can give us our own story,' he told me. 'If I do, will you leave me alone and let me continue my other story?' He smiled at me. 'Maybe.'

Never saw Captain America, so all I know about him was what I remember from the Avengers. Hopefully, this isn't too out of character for either him or Agent Hill.

An Evening Stroll

Maria Hill shifted again, but still couldn't get comfortable. She sighed, admitting to herself that her discomfort had much more to do with the situation than it did with the inoffensive wooden chair. She looked around the table at the Avengers team, all talking and enjoying themselves.

Why was she here again?

Oh, yeah. Orders. Fury had insisted she attend this gathering. "Go," he said. "Liaise. Get to know everyone outside of a crisis."

"That's Coulson's job," she had argued.

"Then you can be his back up. I need you to function as part of the team. Besides, you might actually enjoy yourself," he told her.

She gave him a doubtful look.

"Also, it's an order."

Now, she found herself sitting in the dimly lit bar with earth's greatest heroes and the closest thing she had to a friend and feeling very alone. To her right, Phil leaned across the table discussing something with Tony Stark. At the other end of the table, laughter drowned out the end of someones story. She took another small sip of the beer that she had been nursing all evening, then focused on setting it back exactly in the water ring it had left on the table.

After a few more minutes, she stood up and leaned over to Phil.

"I'm going to step outside for some fresh air," she told him.

He nodded and returned to his conversation as she grabbed her lightweight jacket off the back of her chair. She shrugged into it, then weaved her way through the tables and chairs to the front door. Looking back at their table, no one seemed aware of her departure.

Except for the drunk leering at her from his perch by the bar. His gazed traveled up her shapely legs, clad in well worn blue jeans to the snug fitting red v-necked sweater that did little to conceal her curves. His smile grew...until he met her icy glare. Suddenly, his drink once again required his full attention.

Maria pushed the door opened and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She took a deep breath, appreciating the cleared air, stuck her hands in her pockets, and started to stroll down the sidewalk. She had only taken a few steps when she heard the door open and close and footsteps approaching her from behind.

Apparently, she hadn't discouraged the drunk as well as she thought she had. She put a hand on her sidearm and turned to face him.

"Captain Rogers," she said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Agent Hill," he nodded as he walked towards her. "I saw you get up and leave. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she assured him, "I just needed to get a breath of fresh air."

"Oh. I thought you might be leaving."

"No. I rode over with Agent Coulson. Guess Fury wanted to make sure I didn't bug out too early."

"You don't want to be here," he stated.

She shrugged. "I'm not really much of a party person. Figured I'd take a little evening stroll."

"Okay," he replied, offering her his arm, "Let's go."

"Alone."

He looked puzzled. "Alone? But it's late...it's going to be dark soon."

"Yes..."

"And you're a woman."

"Yes, I am well aware of that..."

He looked down at the ground, then back up at her.

"In my day, a lady didn't walk the streets alone. It's just not safe."

She stifled a laugh. "You're offering to protect me?"

He shrugged.

"That's very kind of you, Captain Rogers, but I'm a well trained SHIELD agent and am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

His face fell. "Of course you are," he finally mumbled. "I keep forgetting how much things have changed." He sighed.

The statement tugged at her heart and she sighed, too. When he glanced up at her, she rolled her eyes, then told him, "Well, come on then. Can't have me walking these mean streets on my own."

A smile broke out on his face and he stepped over and offered her his arm again.

"Don't push it, Captain Ice Cube."

As they started down the street, he bumped her shoulder with his. "Yes, Agent Hill. Not pushing it, Agent Hill."

After a couple of blocks of comfortable silence, she glanced over at him. "So, what's it like? Waking up in a world totally different from everything you've ever known?"

He looked off into the distance. "I don't even know how to start to answer that, Agent Hill. So much of what was science fiction in my time is now obsolete. Things that were just accepted have now been tossed on the trash pile. People's roles are no longer what they once were."

"Like women?"

"Exactly. Used to, men worked, took care of their families. The women stayed home, raised the children. Now, women are doing everything. You get yelled at for simple courtesy like opening a door for someone."

"I know. And we have probably lost some in the area of courtesy. But don't you think it's a good thing for people to be able to do what they want...what they're good at? Not be limited to certain jobs because of their sex or their skin color? Take Director Fury. He worked hard to get to where he is and he is very good at it, but back in your day, he wouldn't have even had the chance."

He nodded, acknowledging the truth of her statement.

She continued. "As for women...there weren't a whole lot of options. Women usually went from their parents home to their husbands home without ever learning to fend for themselves. When their husbands went off to war or died, they had to find a way to provide for themselves and their children. They were with a man because they needed to be. The needed someone to provide for them, to protect them. When and if I ever get involved in a relationship, it will be because I choose to be with someone, not because I don't have any other choice."

He thought for a few minutes as they continued to walk. "When you say it like that, it sounds like something even more special."

"I like to think so," she agreed, "though that may just be because I don't plan on getting involved with anyone."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

They reached a corner and he pushed the button to cross the street. As they waited for the light to change, he offered his arm again. Maria laughed and shook her head.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?"

"One of my best qualities."

She finally threaded her arm through his and together they crossed to the other side.

He picked up their conversation again. "I'm not saying that all the changes are bad. I'm just saying that it's a major adjustment. Some days I think I'm doing okay and some days I want to stay in bed and pull the covers up over my head."

They both looked up as a few raindrops started to fall.

"Maybe we should head back," he suggested.

"No, a little rain never hurt anyone."

They continued a few more minutes and suddenly the sky opened up and it began to pour. They quickly ducked into a doorway, but the wind drove the rain in after them. Steve pointed at some lights down the block. She looked up at the sky, then nodded. He grabbed her hand and they made a run for the coffee shop. Moments later, they pushed through the door and stood dripping in the entryway. The young waitress and the three young ladies studying at one of the tables took one look at the handsome hero and immediately started primping.

"I'm going to the ladies room to see if I can dry off a little," Maria told him, heading towards the back of the shop.

He started to follow to find the men's room when he found himself surrounded by a group of girls. One of the students offered him a handful of napkins.

"Here, let me help you dry off," she offered.

"He's going to need more than that," the waitress retorted, reaching out with a hand towel.

Another young woman grabbed him by the hand and led him over to a table and pushed him down in a chair. She started pulling his jacket off. "You really should get out of those wet clothes."

The third member of the studious trio came over with a duffel bag. "I was planning on heading to the gym but never made it." She pulled out a towel and started drying his hair.

As he stammered and tried to escape his admirers, Maria came out of the bathroom, as dry as the weak hot air dryer in the bathroom could get her in a few minutes. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his predicament as he threw her a panicked look. Finally, she took pity on him.

She smiled broadly and in her best girly voice said, "Steve! I took the test in the bathroom! It's positive! We're having a baby!"

The girls all turned to her, their looks ranging from disappointed to utterly hateful.

Maria watched him, silently urging him to pick up his cue. After only a moment, he did.

He jumped up. "That's great...Maria." He took her hand and led her over to the table. As he pulled out the chair and helped her sit, the other four wandered off with a couple of muttered 'congratulations' and a few other words that they were probably better off not hearing.

He sat down next to her, his face still reflecting fear. "Those women..."

"A little like being the rabbit in the midst of a hyena feeding frenzy, huh?"

"Something like that. Looks like I'm the one that ended up needing to be protected. Thanks," he told her.

"My pleasure."

He looked up as the waitress came over with the coffee pot and a single mug. She filled the mug and set it down in front of Steve.

"Anything else I can get you, handsome?" she asked.

He handed the cup to Maria and smiled at the waitress. "I'd like some coffee as well, it it's not too much trouble."

She threw Maria a dirty look, then filled another mug and handed it to him. "If you need anything else, I'll be right over there at the counter. My name's Sherri."

After she left, Steve leaned over to Maria. "Are they all so...forward?"

"Not all. Even back in your days, a woman knew how to let a man know she was interested. Now days, she's just a little more...aggressive about it. Sometimes they feel the man is moving too slowly, sometimes he's too shy to make the first move, and some men just like being chased, I suppose."

She grinned at him. "Just part of the price you pay for being such a hunk."

"You think I'm a hunk?" he teased.

She studied him, running her eyes over him, then reaching out to squeeze his forearm, then his bicep.

"I suppose you could fall into that category."

He grabbed the hand she had laid on his arm.

"You're freezing," he exclaimed, suddenly noticing her shivering.

He took his jacket from the back of his chair and wrapped it around her. She started to push it away, insisting that she would be fine.

"Hey, I've got to take care of my...what is it they say?...my 'baby momma'"

She burst into laughter. "I never imagined those words coming out of your mouth, Steve Rogers."

"Just trying to get with the times," he shrugged.

"You're just fine just the way you are," she reassured him.

"Thanks."

They finished their coffees, noticed that the rain had stopped and stood to go. When he went up to pay, the waitress waved off his money. "It's on the house, hon. Just remember, I'm here most evenings...just in case you need a break from the little woman," she told him with a wink.

They stepped outside and started back towards the bar.

"You'll probably need your jacket back," she told him, starting to take it off. He reached over and pulled the zipper up to her chin.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, it looks much better on you."

She looped her arm through his. "Thanks. It's cooler out here than I realized."

A car came along, splashing water up onto the sidewalk behind them. He grabbed her and pulled her into a doorway, covering her with his body to keep her dry. When the car had passed, he looked down to find her watching him.

"Would you think me too forward if I kissed you?" she whispered.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," her answered, then leaned down and touched her lips with his own.

He finally stepped back. "We should probably be getting back."

She nodded, unable to make her voice work. Hand in hand, continued back to where they left the rest of the team. When they arrived back at the bar, the table they had occupied had acquired new residents.

"Guess we were gone longer than we thought," Maria commented, pulling out her phone to check the time. "Looks like Phil sent me a text," she said pulling it up.

::Had a little much. Crashing at tower for the night. Call Stark for a limo if you need a ride. Be gentle with Cap::

She realized Steve was reading over her shoulder and quickly closed the message out when she got to the last part.

"Guess I'll catch a cab over to the tower," she told him, focusing on the task of pulling up a cab company on her phone.

He took the phone out of her hand and tucked it in her pocket, then took her by the hand. "I've got a better idea."

He pulled her to the parking area heading straight towards the vintage motorcycle. He threw his leg over the seat and started the engine.

"May I offer you a ride, Agent Hill?"

"You'd better," she answered enthusiastically, climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

He revved the engine a few times, then pulled into the street.

Leaning forward, she shouted in his ear, "This isn't the way to the tower."

He glance over at her. "I thought I'd take the long way. If that's okay with you?"

She settled close again.

"That's very okay with me, Captain."

Feedback, please. I'd like to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

What happens after, when you've had some time to think about what happen?

After the Stroll

"Good morning, Agent Hill."

Steve Rogers strolled into the room with a smile. Agent Maria Hill glanced up at him, nodded briefly, and returned her attention to her data pad. When he sat down next to her, she turned her chair, showing him her back. His smile slipped and he reached to touch her shoulder. Before he could make contact, Director Fury strode into the room and Maria rose to join him.

The director presented a briefing on several situations that SHIELD was keeping an eye on, listened to reports, and handed out assignments. When the meeting concluded, everyone started filing out. Steve jumped to intercept Maria.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She stared at him coldly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, Maria. I thought we had a good time the other night and that you might want to"

She interrupted. "Captain Rogers. I'm afraid you misunderstood."

"Misunderstood?"

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

She stepped around him and exited the briefing room.

Puzzled, he stared after her. He was still pondering her comment when Agent Phil Coulson came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything all right, Captain? That looked like a pretty intense conversation."

Steve remained silent for a few more moments. "I don't really know, Agent Coulson. Apparently, I didn't understand very well."

"Did something happen between you and Hill the other night?"

When Steve looked to him, he shrugged. "What? You thought no one noticed the two of you leave together?"

Rogers hastened to correct him. "We didn't leave together. I saw her leave and followed her out to make sure that she was okay. I was concerned for her safety, outside a bar all alone with it getting dark soon."

"Um, Rogers? She's a SHIELD agent. If she weren't an expert at taking care of herself, she'd have been dead long ago."

"Yeah. She reminded me of that. Said she just wanted to go for a walk and get some fresh air. She was kind enough to let me go with her, just to ease my mind. Anyway, we walked for a while and ducked into a little coffee shop to wait out the rain. By the time we got back to the bar, you had already left, so I gave her a ride back to the tower."

Coulson gave him an amused look. "It was almost 6 am when you got back to the tower."

"We took the long way."

"Okay," Coulson prompted. "What else?"

"That's just it," the Captain replied, frustration evident in his voice. I thought we had a great time. We talked, we laughed, we looked at the stars and watched the sun come up. Now, she tells me that I misunderstood."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"She's scared," Phil told him gently.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of getting too close," the agent clarified. "She keeps people at arm's length, doesn't give her trust easily. It makes her very good at her job, but very lonely personally."

Steve thought that over, then looked at him. "But she seems to trust you, Agent Coulson."

"Mostly, anyway. I don't think she completely trusts anyone, but probably me more than anyone else and Director Fury a close second."

Rogers gave him full attention. "So, how did that happen?"

"Fury stood up for her. Some of the council really didn't want her for the deputy director position. They said that she was too young. I imagine her being female didn't sit well with them either, though they never admitted it. He insisted that she was the right person for the job and he wouldn't accept anyone else. And she has proven him right."

"And what about you? How did you get through her shell?"

Phil suddenly looked older, his sparkle dimmed. "We went through hell together." He paused, pulling up difficult memories. "We were assigned to a mission together and everything that could go wrong did. We crawled through hell and pulled each other out the other side. You're a soldier, you know what that kind of situation can do."

He pulled himself back to the present. "However, not something I'd recommend."

"I'm sorry," Steve told him. "I'm glad you got through it." After a moment, he continued. "So, what would you recommend if I want a chance with her?"

"Patience. Persistence. Don't let her scare you off. She's very good at intimidation. It's helped her get where she is. Stick to your goal, because she is definitely worth it, but be true to who she is. Don't send her a dozen roses in the command center. That's likely to get you killed."

Steve started to laugh.

"That wasn't a joke, Captain."

"I think I understand, Agent Coulson. Thank you for the input."

Coulson offered his hand. "Best of luck, Captain. Like I said, she's worth it."

The next morning, Maria stepped out of her room, surprised to find Steve leaning against the corridor wall.

"Good morning, Agent Hill."

She nodded. "Captain Rogers."

He held up a cup. "I brought you some coffee. Strong and black, right?"

She stared at him as he stood, patiently waiting and holding the cup out to her.

"It's fresh," he encouraged, "I made a fresh pot myself."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Absolutely nothing," he assured her with a smile.

Finally, she reached out slowly and took the cup, taking a deep breath, then a small sip.

"Perfect. Thank you, Captain."

"My pleasure," he told her, starting down the hall. "Oh, actually, there is one thing I want."

She threw him a knowing look.

"I want you to have a nice day, Agent Hill!"

With one more smile and a wave, he disappeared from view.

The day was long and busy, and by the time Maria found a chance to swing by the cafeteria, the food had taken on a distinctly unappetizing look. The allegedly fresh fruit left in the bins looked wilted and tired. As she tried to choose between a badly bruised banana and a bunch of overly squishy grapes, a juicy red apple suddenly appeared in her field of vision. She noted the strong hand holding it, her eyes tracing up a well muscled arm to a strong shoulder and the smiling face of Captain Steve Rogers.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, telling herself that it was the apple that was activating her drool response and not the man holding it.

"Maisie usually puts a few pieces back for me when the kitchen gets their morning delivery," he told her.

"Maisie?"

"Nice, older lady. Works in the kitchen. She had retired from the CIA several year ago but she got bored and decided to find something where she could take care of the people who help keep our planet safe."

"So you've been flirting with the kitchen staff, too?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous?" he teased.

She pulled back, suddenly remembering the need to distance herself from the man. She chose to ignore him and his comment and selected the least brown banana from the bin. Pulling back the peel, she fought the urge to gag at the mushy, slimy thing inside. With a sigh, Rogers reached over and plucked it from her hand, replacing it with the shiny red apple.

"Hope the rest of your day goes well, Agent Hill," he told her, tossing the offending fruit in the trash as he exited. She bit into the apple as she watched him go, wondering what the good captain was up to.

Later that evening, she headed into the gym just as he was heading towards the showers. This time, she spoke first.

"Good evening, Captain Rogers. I trust you had a good workout?"

He wiped his face and answered. "I did, Agent Hill. Perfect way to end the day. Though, I could stick around a little longer if you'd like some company."

"No, thanks," she told him. "I'll probably just do some light weights and maybe work on the bags for a little bit."

"Okay. But if you need a spotter or anything, let me know."

She waved him off, thinking it was probably the first time she felt the need for a cold shower before she even started her workout. Soon, she had loosened up and had worked herself into a steady rhythm on the heavy bag.

Freshly showered, Steve leaned against the wall and watched her work, her motions smooth and relaxed. When she finally stopped for a break, he grabbed up a towel and a bottle of water and walked over to her. He offered her the towel as he opened the water bottle. After wiping her face, she gratefully took the water and sipped carefully.

"Nice form," he told her.

"Thanks," she nodded, allowing her breathing to slow.

"Well, if you don't need anything, I guess I'll call it a night," he told her, slowly backing from the room as though he wanted to keep her in view as long as possible.

"Good night, Captain," she called as she deliberately turned her attention back to the bag.

"Sweet dreams, Maria," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

She wasn't entirely surprised to find him outside her door the next morning, another cup of fresh, hot coffee in hand. His 'Have a nice day, Agent Hill,' echoed in her ear at different points during the day, making her struggle not to smile.

Then there was the package of cheese and crackers she found in the middle of her desk.

The rose on the table right inside her door, and the note with it: All the more beautiful for the thorns

After several days of morning coffee and little surprises throughout the day, she opened the door one morning with her own offering in hand.

"Muffin?"

He took one as he handed over the coffee, taking a small bite.

"Banana?"

"Banana and walnut," she confirmed. "I figured those bananas shouldn't all go to waste."

He took another bite and sighed happily.

"Does it taste all right?" she asked, almost anxiously.

"Delicious!" He looked at her. "Did you make these yourself?"

With a nonchalant shrug, she nodded. "Your girlfriend Maisie helped me find the recipe."

"You're a woman of many talents," he told her.

It was probably silly to feel so pleased at his compliment, but she did. "Glad you like it," she told him, heading down the corridor. "Have a nice day, Captain."

That afternoon, Phil stepped into her office and set a bottle of orange juice on her desk.

"I was asked to deliver this to you," he told her with a smile.

She rested her hand on her chin and stared at the bottle. Phil sat down in the chair across from her and watched her for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke.

"You want to tell me what's going through your mind right now?"

After a few seconds, she sighed. "I don't know, Phil. I just don't understand."

"So, talk to me," he encouraged, leaning forward. "Tell Uncle Phil."

She crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at him. He caught it neatly and tossed it back.

"What don't you understand?" he prompted.

"Steve...Captain Rogers..."

She stopped.

"Also known as Captain America," he interjected. "He seems like a pretty straightforward kind of man to me."

"Exactly," she said, "so why is he doing all this?"

"All what?"

She tossed the paper wad back to him.

"Coffee every morning. Little gifts. Flowers."

The paper flew back at her.

"What do you think he means by it?" she asked him.

"What I think isn't as important as what you think it means," he told her, catching her next toss.

She shrugged and held up her hand, awaiting his throw. Instead, he stood and walked over.

"Here's a thought: Ask him," he told her, placing the paper ball in her hand before he turned and left.

When she returned to her quarters that night, a large cardboard box waited in the middle of her kitchen table. There was a note attached: For our future rides

She opened the box, finding something sparkly and red. Reaching in, she pulled out the shiny new motorcycle helmet. Underneath that, a pair of leather gloves lay folded on top of a leather jacket. She looked at the items, more confused than ever.

Since she found sleep elusive that night, she was ready to open the door when she heard the first noises in the corridor. Steve looked a little surprised, but recovered quickly and held out her coffee.

"Early start this morning?"

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, motioning him inside. "Just pulled some muffins out of the oven if you want one."

"That sounds good, Agent Hill. Thank you. I'm sorry you're not sleeping. Is there anything I can do?"

She looked at him. "I got your gift last night."

"If you don't like them or if they don't fit, we can exchange them," he hastened to assure her.

"No, they're fine. I just...don't understand why."

"I really enjoyed our ride the other night, but I realized later how risky it was for you to be riding without protective gear. Next time, I want to be sure that you're safe," he told her.

"You don't wear a helmet," she reminded him.

"No, but I've got that 'super soldier' thing going on. But I like that you're concerned for me. I'll get a helmet if it will make you feel better."

She shrugged and turned away from him, busying herself buttering the fresh muffins. Finally, he took her by the shoulders and gently turned her to face him

"What don't you understand, Maria?

"The coffee, the gifts, the attention. It's almost like your interested in me. Like, as a woman."

He laughed. "Now YOU'RE the one who's misunderstanding. It's not 'almost like' I'm interested in you. I AM interested in you. As a woman."

"But why? I've seen how women respond to you. The women in the coffee shop, in the bar before that, even the women around here. You could have any woman you want."

"I'm glad to hear that," he whispered, gently stroking her cheek.

"So, why me?"

He held her at arms length and looked at her in confusion. "Why you? Are you serious? You're intelligent...the other night we talked about politics and music and art and sports...you've got a great sense of humor, you're passionately dedicated to helping people. And, you are drop dead gorgeous."

She shook her head. "Do you really see all that in me?"

"I do," he assured her.

"But what if you don't once you really get to know me?"

"And what if you don't like me anymore once you get to know me?," he asked. "Assuming that you do like me."

"Of course I do. You're smart, dedicated, you make me laugh, you're pretty gorgeous yourself...but what if"

He put a finger over her lips.

"What if we like each other more and more the better we get to know each other. What if we get to be really good friends? Or something more?"

"That could happen, couldn't it?" she admitted.

"Yes, it could," he told her.

"I'm really bad at personal stuff," she told him, biting her lip.

"I'm a little out of practice myself," he reminded her.

She laughed. "I guess it has been a while."

"So we go slowly?" he said, drawing her close.

"Spend time together?" she answered, putting her arms around his neck.

"See what happens?" his lips lowered to hers.

Just then, her communicator went off.

Agent Hill, please join me in my office Fury's voice filled the small room.

She looked as Steve, then picked up the communicator to respond.

'On my way, Director."

"Guess I'd better go," she told Steve.

"I probably need to get to work, too," he told her. "But maybe we can do something this evening?"

"I'd like that," she replied as they walked to the door.

"Have a nice day, Agent Hill."

"You too, Captain Rogers."

Again, hope you enjoyed. Please review. Reviews make me happy and want to write more (unless you don't want me to write more...then don't review)

Back to my other story now (Risks. Reading and reviewing it would make me happy, too!) and then I'll see if Steve and Maria want to tell me more of their story.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this has been delayed. There has been much going on that has not allowed much time for writing, and juggling two somewhat similar stories has been a little odd. Hopefully, neither is suffering and people will continue to read and review both (Pretty please? With Avengers on top?)

Stroll 3

Director Nick Fury and Agent Coulson had just finished their morning briefing in Fury's office when a tap sounded on the door. Fury opened the door to reveal Captain Steve Rogers patiently waiting.

"I wonder if I might have a moment of your time, Director Fury?" he asked

Fury motioned him inside, "Certainly, Captain. Come in."

Phil rose and started towards the door. "I'll head out, then."

"Actually," Steve turned to him, "I'd like to talk to you as well, if you have the time."

Phil looked at him, then at Fury. Fury shrugged.

"Sounds interesting," he commented, returning to his spot on the sofa.

Steve took one of the chairs in front of the desk. He remained silent for a few moments, searching for the words. Fury and Coulson looked at each other.

Finally, Fury cleared his throat. "Is this about my second in command?"

Captain Rogers looked up, surprise on his face. "Yes, sir. I don't know if you're aware,"

"I'm aware of everything that goes on around here, Captain Rogers," Fury interrupted.

"Of course you are, sir."

As Steve continued to search for the right words, Fury steepled his hands and leaned back in his chair, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Are you trying to ask permission to court my daughter?"

While Coulson went into a fit of coughing, Rogers threw him a deer-in-the-headlights look for a few moments, then considered.

"I suppose I am, sir." He thought a few more moments. "Yes, sir, that's exactly what I'm doing. I know SHIELD probably has rules against fraternization, but I really don't want to feel like we're sneaking around behind your back."

Fury nodded at him. "Technically, dating within the same chain of command, which you two technically are, is strongly discouraged, though not explicitly forbidden. Practically, though, I know that is not realistic. We push men and women together, sometimes in limited spaces when we're on the helicarrier or on lock down at one of the bases under conditions that are either dull, daily routine or life and death chaos. In those circumstances, things are going to happen. Relationships can start, flourish, or end. I have no problem with those relationships, as long as they don't interfere with either party doing their jobs."

"That won't be a problem, sir. Maria and I are both deeply committed to SHIELD and it's mission," Steve assured him. "She doesn't care too much about what most people think about her, but the two of you are exceptions. Your opinions matter to her and I want you both to be okay with the two of us spending time together."

He looked to Coulson, then to Fury.

Nick rose and walked around his desk, hand outstretched to Steve, who rose to shake it.

"I appreciate you coming to me like this, Rogers. Since you're being straightforward, I'm going to be straight with you, too."

Rogers nodded at him. Fury tightened his grip and stepped close.

"Agent Hill is very important to me, both professionally and personally. She's built a lot of walls around herself emotionally and I think it's great that she's opening up to you. However, I want you to keep some things in mind. I've seen and done a lot of things over the years that still give me nightmares. Should you ever even think about hurting her, I would consider sharing some of those things with you. I also have bases in Antarctica and Siberia that always seem to be in need of new personnel for some reason. Do I make myself clear, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. Perfectly clear," Steve answered with a grin.

Phil rose and walked over to the two men and crossed his arms as he glared at Steve. "You're smiling, Captain. Do you think the Director is joking?"

"Oh, no. I have no doubt he means every word of it. I'm just glad to know that she has people in her life who care enough about her to make promises like that."

"Glad we understand each other," Fury told him.

As Steve turned to leave, the door chimed, then opened to reveal the topic of their conversation. She entered the room, looking at all three men, briefly studying each in turn.

"Why do you look like recruits caught trying to peek in the girls locker room?"

Steve grinned at her, Coulson found a spot in the floor that needed study, and Fury looked her straight in the face with an 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look.

"I need to get to work, but I'll give you a call later," Steve told her, walking over and dropping a quick kiss on her cheek. "Hope you have a nice day, Maria."

He was gone before the shock wore off enough for her to move.

She carefully schooled her features as she turned to face the the other two men.

"I apologize, sir. I don't know what got into Captain Rogers."

"I do," Fury told her. "He just asked me for permission to court you, Agent Hill."

She opened her mouth to respond, but found the words wouldn't come. Finally, she managed to squeak out "Court me?"

Phil laughed at her obvious discomfort. "It's okay, sis. Dad gave his permission."

She sat in the chair that Steve had recently vacated and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm gonna kill him," she mumbled.

"Please don't," Fury told her, settling into another chair next to her, "I wouldn't want to have to bring you up on charges of damaging a valuable SHIELD asset."

"I just don't understand why he would do something like this," she told them.

"You seem to be saying that quite a bit where Rogers is concerned, Hill," Coulson commented.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," she admitted. "He confuses me."

"He's a product of his time, Hill. His dating experience is 70 years ago, when young ladies were usually living with their parents and a gentleman wanted their approval before taking her out."

"And he sees you as my father?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I think that he sees that you respect me and that I think very highly of you."

Fury's simple admission brought a lump to her throat and left her speechless once more.

"Okay," Coulson said, heading for the door. "It's time for me to get to work, too. This is getting way too weird."

Fury looked over at her. "Just one more thing. Be careful. I really don't want to see either one of you hurt. And I really don't want to have to send Captain Rogers to Siberia."

She looked confused, but just nodded, ready for this discussion to end.

He returned to the chair behind his desk, cleared his throat, and activated his data pad. "Okay. What's the newest intel you've received?"

Later that afternoon, Steve answered his phone, hoping that it was Maria. He probably should have discussed things with her before visiting Fury and he feared that she might be a little upset. He was still trying to decide if it would be better to contact her or to wait for her to initiate contact. Unfortunately, though, his phone showed that the call was from Pepper Potts. After an exchange of greetings, Pepper got to the purpose of the call.

"Tony and I are having a little get together next Saturday afternoon at the tower. Swimming, cooking out, drinks. Couple of dozen people, the Avengers team and dates. We were hoping you might be able to join us."

"As far as I know, we don't have anything planned."

"We?" Pepper jumped on the pronoun. "Is that 'we' as in SHIELD or 'we' as in you and a special someone, Steve?"

He felt himself grinning, but just replied, "Yes."

"Something in your voice tells me it's the latter."

"Very special," he agreed.

"How long has this been going on and why haven't we met her yet?" she asked.

"Probably a couple of months or so, but we're taking things slow. I'm pretty out of practice on the dating front and our work doesn't really allow for a whole lot of personal time," he told her.

"Our work?" she mused. "So she works for SHIELD, too?"

"Something like that," he admitted.

She laughed. "You're not giving me a whole lot of information, Steve."

"I'm not sure she's ready to go public with our relationship yet, Miss Potts. It's kind of complicated," he explained to her.

"I understand," she told him. "Meeting the friends and family can be pretty nerve wracking."

He grunted something that she took for agreement.

"Please let her know that she's more than welcome to join us as well, if you're both ready for that."

"Thank you, Miss Potts. I'll pass the invitation along," he assured her.

"So I'll see you next Saturday, if not before," she told him, "and if you can't make it, we'll understand."

They said their farewells and ended the call. Steve stood, considering, the thought of Maria in a bathing suit pasting a smile across his face.

Later that afternoon, he met Agent Coulson in the corridor. Phil gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you're still alive, Captain."

"Ummm. Glad to be alive, Agent Coulson." After a brief pause, he asked, "Is there some reason that I wouldn't be?"

"Agent Hill said something this morning about killing you," the other man informed him

Steve looked slightly sheepish. "Guess I probably should have spoken to her before I talked to Fury."

"Probably so," Coulson agreed. "But I think she'll probably forgive you. Eventually."

"How long do you think I should stay out of her way?" Rogers asked.

"Oh, a few years should get her past the worst of it."

"Years?"

"Maybe a little less. I think she likes you. Besides," Phil assured him with another slap on the shoulder, "You're a super soldier. I don't think even she can hurt you," he told him, heading down the hallway.

"Maybe not physically," Steve muttered under his breath.

That evening, Steve decided to track Maria down and gauge her mood. He didn't think it a very good indicator when he found her at the firing range. He watched her for a few minutes, admiring the intense concentration evident in every line of her svelte figure. Finally, she put her weapon down and removed her eye and ear protection. She looked over at him, acknowledging his presence before turning her attention to her target.

He walked over to stand next to her as she studied the number of kill shots.

"Nice groupings," he told her.

"Thanks."

After a few moment of silence, he laughed softly. "Usually, I hope that you're thinking about me, but I really hope you weren't just now."

She gave him a sidelong glance. "I'm going to plead the fifth on that one, Captain."

He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Peace offering?"

She stood silently, eyeing the treat.

"Look, I'm sorry that I upset you this morning. I realize I probably should have spoken to you before I talked to Fury about us."

Putting a hand over his lips, she shook her head. "It's okay, Steve. I was a little pissed off at first. Actually, a lot pissed off, but Fury reminded me that your behaviors that I think of as old fashioned are a part of who you are, what make you special. Things that make you someone that I really like."

"You really like me?" he asked, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, she grinned back. "Yes, I really like you."

"Good, because I really like you, too. And I hope you'll still really like me after I tell you about what else I did today."

Her smile disappeared and she stepped back, giving him a questioning look.

"Pepper Potts called me. She and Stark are having a cook out and swimming party next Saturday afternoon and they would like for us to come."

"Us?"

"I didn't tell her your name," he hastened to assure her, "Just that I was kind of seeing someone."

She continued to stare at him.

"I told her you might not want to come. That we're taking things slowly and that you might not be ready for a public appearance."

"I don't really like parties much," she told him.

"Don't think of it as a party," he told her. "It's just some friends getting together for a little fun. She said the Avengers team would be there."

"And I really don't like Tony Stark very much," she added.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't consider him a close friend, but he has his good points. He did come through when it mattered. And Miss Potts likes him."

She nodded reluctantly. "Not sure what a nice person like her sees in him, but she does seem to love him." After looking at him for a few more moments, she moved closer and put her hands on his chest.

"This is important to you?"

"You're important to me," he corrected. "I would love to tell the whole world that we're dating, but not if you're not comfortable."

"Maybe not the whole world, yet, but I suppose we can go public with the Avengers," she agreed, sliding her arms around his neck and stretching up for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"I'll take that for a start."

'Likes' and 'Follows' appreciated. Reviews loved dearly!


End file.
